Things Even the Byakugan Can't See
by Armor King
Summary: A first for me, this is a STRAIGHT fic! Summary: With my Byakugan, I can see through solid objects, see through any mask a person wears to their true nature. Yet, I can't see why a girl gets so upset over certain things. NEJIxTENTEN! Full summary inside!


(-Author's Notes-) 

Okay, My first Naruto fic! It focuses on Hyuuga Neji(my favorite character) and contains the Neji/Tenten pairing. This fic is a first for me, a STRAIGHT FIC! Here's a quick summary, in Neji's POV: "With my Byakugan, I can see through solid objects, see through any mask a person wears to their true nature. My eyes let me see perfectly for 50 meters and they grant me a 360-degree field-of-vision..." "Yet, For the life of me, I can't see why a girl can get so angry over the slightest of things."

BTW, The fic is NOT a point-of-view! Just thought I'd clarify. On with the fic!

(-Disclaimer, etc-)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. All rights belong to the creator, Masashi Kishimoto. I am merely borrowing the characters and setting for non-profit fanfiction.

Main Characters: Hyuuga Neji and Tenten (last name unknown).

Other Characters: Maitou Gai-sensei, Rock Lee, Hatake Kakashi-sensei, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino.

Pairings: Neji/Tenten with slight mentions of Sasuke/Sakura and Naruto/Hinata.

Rating: K+

Warnings: None really. Basically, This is a HUMOR fic, with a pairing!

(-THINGS EVEN THE BYAKUGAN CAN'T SEE-)

)Konoha Village(

Neji has been training non-stop since recovering from his fight with Kidoumaru. Not to mention, his training is more intense than ever before.

"Why don't you take a break, Neji?" asks Tenten from a safe distance behind him, obviously concerned about the young Hyuuga's health so soon after getting out of the hospital.

Neji thrusts his right taped palm infront of himself, "Perhaps a little later." he responds, simply.

"But--" Tenten starts.

"No." Neji says, cutting the brownhaired girl off. He thrusts his left bare palm forward, 'I made a promise to myself that I'd become stronger... to the point where no one can beat me!' he adds in his mind, thrusting his right palm forward again.

"But." Tenten repeats, "You just got out of the hospital two days ago!" her concern would be apparent to anyone listening... well, except Neji perhaps.

"My injuries were healed completely." Neji responds, continuing to train, "Shizune-san saw to that."

"Oh, You just don't get it!" Tenten states with a cute angry expression on her face, "Argh! I give up!" she stamps her right foot, then spins around and storms off, out of the area and away from a very confused Neji.

"What's with her?" Neji questions himself, thinking no one is within earshot, as he looks off in the direction Tenten left in. His face is still wearing a very confused expression.

"I think she could be angry because you aren't taking time-off to rest during your training." Rock Lee's voice comes from Neji's left, causing the Hyuuga to turn his head quickly toward 'thick-brows' who is standing with his arms folded and his head nodding up and down with his eyes closed.

"Why would I rest, when I'm not tired?" Neji questions, "And, besides, why would she be mad over that?"

Lee turns to face his teammate/rival (well, a rival in Lee's own mind, anyway), a serious(?) look on his face, then... "Don't look at me." he says, shrugging his shoulders, "I have no idea how girls think!" "The one thing I do know, however, is..." he adds, his face regaining the serious expression, "According to Gai-sensei, you must never allow a girl to remain angry at you!" he wags his right index finger in Neji's direction.

Neji closes his pure white eyes, "If you don't want to lose that finger, then stop shaking it at me..." he says, non-jokingly. This causes Lee's finger to drop before he moves both hands behind him and looks like a scolded child. "So." Neji adds, re-opening his eyes, "What would you suggest I do, then?"

"Obviously, You should try and make it up to her!" Gai's voice states, causing both Neji and Lee to look behind where Neji is standing to see the 'Green Beast' standing in the same position as Lee when he first appeared.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

And, As the excessive sobbing and hugging ensues, Neji shakes his head, sighing and says, "Forgive me for even asking." he turns and walks away from the two thick-browed fools.

However, Once Neji has left, Gai and Lee pull away, "I think you're right, Gai-sensei." Lee says, "I think Tenten does like Neji!"

"See? I told you!" Gai responds, laughing.

"But, Gai-sensei?" Lee asks, "Do you really think Neji likes her?"

"Have you learned nothing from me, Lee?" questions Gai, "He asked how to fix things with her, didn't he?"

Lee's face gains an 'Ah-ha' expression, "I see!" he says, "So, What do we do?"

"Obviously, We will have to assist Neji!" Gai states, folding his arms and nodding twice, "Between our two great minds, we should be able to come up with the perfect plan!" he starts laughing again.

"Brilliant, Gai-sensei!" Lee states, jerking both arms down infront of himself with his hands clenched, "So, What's the plan?" he asks.

Gai stops laughing, gains a serious expression, and brings his right hand up to his chin, closing his eyes in thought, "I... don't know." he says, causing Lee to facefault onto the ground, "However, I have an idea!" he quickly raises his right index finger into the air.

"What is it, Gai-sensei?" questions Lee, after getting back up.

"We shall ask Kakashi!" states Gai and the two head off to find the grayish-silver haired jounin.

)Forested Konoha Training-Area(

Meanwhile...

Tenten's straw target-dummy is covered in kunai and shuriken, dead-centering every target's bull's-eye. The brown-haired girl stops tossing weapons at the dummy so she can rub her eyes, because her vision is becoming somewhat blurry from tears.

"What's wrong, Tenten?" questions a familiar voice from behind the brown-haired weapon-user.

Tenten spins around to see the pink-haired Sakura standing several feet from her, "Oh, Sakura?" Tenten asks, "What're you doing here?"

"Tsunade-sama finally gave me a little time-off." Sakura replies, walking up closer to where Tenten is standing, "So? What's wrong?"

"..." Tenten is silent for a moment, then responds, "Nothing..."

"Don't tell me that." Sakura says, "I could see the tears."

"Huh?"

"So? What is it?" questions Sakura once more.

"... Neji." Tenten responds, looking back toward her target-dummy, "I'm worried that he's pushing himself too hard after just getting out of the hospital." she lowers her gaze to the ground, "But, When I asked him to take a break, he refused..."

"Hmm..." Sakura says, she looks at Tenten and then into the forest, "You... really like Neji, huh?"

Tenten's cheeks gain a light tint of pink, "Um... y-yes." she responds, still looking at the ground, "But, He just doesn't seem to..." she trails-off.

"..." Sakura doesn't say anything as she takes a moment to examine the similarities to her situation with Sasuke.

"So, Were you able to tell Sasuke how you felt?" asks Tenten, looking over at Sakura who's now standing beside her a few feet away, "... um, before he left, that is."

This time, it's Sakura's turn to lower her gaze to the ground as her cheeks turn slightly pink and she remembers when Sasuke left.

)-Flashback-(

Sasuke continues walking past Sakura on his way out of Konoha.

"... I like Sasuke!" Sakura calls out toward Sasuke's back, "I... REALLY like Sasuke!" she continues, saying things she'd do for him.

"Sakura-chan..." Sasuke says, suddenly standing behind Sakura, "Thank you."

)-End Flashback-(

"Well, um, y-yeah." Sakura responds to Tenten's question, "Then, He thanked me and, left anyway..."

Tenten laughs slightly, "I guess you were relieved when Kakashi-sensei drug him back to Konoha, ne?" she asks.

Sakura nods, then turns her head to face Tenten, "And, You can bet I'm not gonna let him try that, again!" she states, smiling as she holds up one hand in a fist. Tenten nods. Inner Sakura pops up in Sakura's mind and states, "Yeah! And, If he does, I'll..." Inner Sakura punches her right fist into her left palm.

"Maybe, I should try to be more honest, like you." Tenten says, then smiles somewhat, "Thanks, Sakura."

)Ichiraku Ramen(

Gai and Lee are sitting at a table in the ramen-shop across from Kakashi...

"So, Kakashi-sensei?" Lee says, "Can you help us?"

Kakashi thinks for a few moments and then smiles (even though you can only tell by looking at his right eye), "I'd love to!" he says, then his expression changes (still only tellable by his right eye), "However, I've been trying to help Sasuke in the same way with Sakura ever since I met those two. Unfortunately, That boy is just so dense!"

(A quick image pops into Gai and Lee's minds at the same time of a deformed chibi-Sasuke offering a bouquet of flowers to an equally deformed chibi-Sakura and asking her out.)

"Not to mention." Kakashi adds, "Naruto apparently can't see how much that girl, Hinata, likes him..." he shakes his head, "Kids." he then proceeds to pull out his most recent copy of Icha Icha Paradise and begins reading it from where he had left off.

)Back in the Forested Training-Area(

Neji enters the area where Tenten always goes to practice her throwing skills, where Tenten and Sakura were talking just a short time ago. "Tenten?" questions Neji, looking around. However, He doesn't see any sign of Tenten and raises an eyebrow, "Hm, I guess she isn't here afterall..." he says, "My Byakugan lets me see almost everything. Yet, for the life of me, I can't see how a girl can get so angry over the slightest of things." he walks over and sits down under Tenten's target-dummy, then looks up toward the sky, "Why am I concerning myself with this, so much?" he asks himself, aloud, "I'm supposed to be training, yet I'm out here trying to find Tenten to apologize for making her mad. Yet, at the same time, I'm still not sure why she got mad in the first place..."

"How does a person 'apologize' to a girl, anyway?" Neji asks himself, aloud. He then gains a thoughtful expression, "Perhaps, I should ask someone for assistance..." he then envisions himself asking different people about the problem...

First: Nara Shikamaru (Neiji envisions Shikamaru responding to his query with, "How would I know? I hate women!")

"That wouldn't help." Neji says to himself, shaking his head, and thinks up the next one...

Next: Yamanaka Ino (Neji and Ino are sitting at the counter in the Ichiraku Ramen, "Whaaat? The 'genius', Hyuuga Neji, is going to apologize?" Ino exclaims, "Wow! So, You must really like Tenten, huh?"  
Neji averts his gaze, an intangeable blush threatening his face, "No." he responds, assuredly.  
"Are you blushing?" insinuates Ino, slyly.  
"Of course not, fool!" responds Neji, angrily.  
"Oh, Sure!" Ino says, then starts laughing as she holds her stomach, "You're blushing alright! I think you're actually turning red!" "!" she gasps slightly as her laughing is abruptly stopped by a shuriken whizzing past her and lodging in the wall next to her, she looks at the shuriken infront of her eyes and gulps, "Umm, Maybe not...")

Neji sighs, "Like I'd ask that cockroach, anyway..." So, he continues to the next idea...

Next: Hyuuga Hinata (Neji envisions Hinata's response... "Um, well, I, um, I, well, um, Naruto, I, um, well, I..." she studders, blushing and looking embarrassed.)

Neji covers his face with right hand, "Pointless..." one last idea... and, it's the worst one possible...

Last: Uchiha Sasuke (Neji envisions the young Uchiha's reaction to the query... "What are you asking such a question for?" questions Sasuke, with his normal dull expression.  
Neji thinks a moment, "I don't know." he responds.  
"Hmph!" both say, spinning away from each other and starting to walk away.  
"Hey! Wanna fight?" questions Sasuke after stopping, causing Neji to stop as well.  
Neji turns to see Sasuke already in his fighting stance, "Sure." Neji responds, taking his Jyuuken stance. A fight ensues...)

Neji shakes his head again, "That would prove useless." he says to himself, then a thought hits his mind... "Asking anyone such a question would completely ruin my reputation!" he states, "I can't let that happen!"

Neji closes his eyes, "You can come down now..." he says. Kabuto drops down out of the tree and lands a few feet infront of Neji. "Why are you here?" Neji questions, re-opening his eyes to the 'evil medical ninja intruder'.

"I'm here to complete the 'Sound Five's mission." Kabuto responds, calmly, "To deliver Uchiha Sasuke-kun to Orochimaru-sama."

Neji stands up from his sitting position beneath the tree and activates his Byakugan, veins extending out from his eyes through the sides of his head and he narrows his brows.

"You don't seriously intend to try and stop me, do you?" questions Kabuto, "After the difficulty you had dealing with Kidoumaru?" "Why don't you just let me take Sasuke-kun and I'll be out of your hair." he says.

"I don't think so!" Neji states, "Besides, You overheard what I was saying!" A fight ensues...

Shortly thereafter, Tenten shows up in time to see the end of the fight as Neji defeats Kabuto. She runs up to the near-exhausted Neji, "What do you think you're doing?" she questions, almost angrily, "Fighting this soon after getting out of the hospital?"

Neji turns to her, "But," he responds, using his vast intelligence to quickly think up an excuse, "He started it!" he quickly points with his thumb behind him, indicating Kabuto.

"That's no excuse!" states Tenten, again worried about the young Hyuuga's health.

Before an arguement about it can erupt again, Kabuto raises up slightly and shoves Neji from behind before falling back to the ground. The shoving causes Neji to move forward just enough to plant his lips against Tenten's.

Neji quickly realizes his 'predicament' and pulls away from Tenten. Tenten, on the other hand, is wearing an extremely cute suprised expression, a bright blush covering her cheeks. Tenten raises her hands infront of herself, twidling her index fingers slightly, and smiles, "Um--" she starts.

Neji causes her to cut herself off when he spins away from her, causing her expression to sink a bit and her head to drop slightly. However, "I'm... sorry, Tenten." Neji says, his back still toward the brown-haired kunoichi.

"H-huh?" responds Tenten, raising her head again.

"I'm sorry for earlier... for making you worry about me." Neji concludes his earlier statement, as he turns his head to look at Tenten over his shoulder, a genuine smile on his face.

Tenten smiles again, "It's okay." she says, still blushing. However, She stiffens her posture, "But, You gotta promise me that you'll take it a little easier when training, from now on!" she states.

"Um..." Neji turns his head back away from the girl.

"Or else..." Tenten adds, running around infront of the Hyuuga, "I'll tell everyone in Konoha that you kissed me!"

Neji gulps as he knows that his reputation is on-the-line here, but then... "... tell them." he says, spinning around.

"Huh?" Tenten says, her brown eyes widening and blinking twice.

Neji then starts walking away, "I'll... see about trying to regulate my training regimen." he says, "But, Only because it makes you to worry about me..."

"... Okay!" Tenten states with a quick nod of her head, then follows after Neji.

(-The End-)

Ramblings: Well, My first Naruto one-shot is finished. I have three more in-mind. I have a Sasuke/Sakura one planned, a Naruto/Hinata one planned, and a Tsunade/Shizune one planned. (The last one is shoujo-ai). And, In case you're wondering why Kabuto lost to Neji so easily, it's really quite simple... because this is my fic and Kabuto is waaaaaay under-powered in it, as well as because in my fic, Neji reigns SUPREME! Okay, So Read and Review if you like it! If not, Go read something else, then! Well, Ja for now!


End file.
